Siem Reap
This once quaint village has become the largest boomtown and construction site in Cambodia. It is quite laid-back and a pleasant place to stay while touring the temples of Angkor. It is a nice compromise between observing Cambodian life and enjoying the amenities of modern services and entertainment, thanks to a large expatriate community.http://wikitravel.org/en/Siem_Reap#b 'VOLUNTEERING OPPORTUNITIES' ''' SANGKHEUM CENTRE FOR CHILDRENhttp://www.sangkheum.org/ '''Focus: The Sangkheum Centre For Children provides education, training, scholastic support and care to disadvantaged children and youth in Cambodia. They strive to provide a brighter future for orphaned, abused and neglected children who would otherwise be at risk of turning to a life on the streets. Skills: Generalist (Native English speaker, teaching experience, good with children) & Specialist (Teaching Conversational English, recreation, sport, computers, office skills). Intake Status: Open. Minimum stay: 1 month (3 months for English teachers) Maximum stay: 12 months Costs: Nil Accommodation: Own arrangements Locality: Chey Village, Teukville Commune, Puok District, Siem Reap Contact: email: mail@sangkheum.org tel: 012 675 637 'THE CAMBODIAN CHILDREN'S HOUSE OF PEACEhttp://www.santepheap.org' Focus:The Cambodian Children's House of Peace seeks to provide education, healthcare, shelter, food and clothing to poor children, ages 8 -18 - both boys and girls - in a safe and secure environment . Skills: Generalist & Specific (English teaching, computer, recreation & sport, art & craft, construction & maintenance). Intake status: Open. Current urgent need for an IT specialist to develop and maintain website (2 months minimum for this position). Also need person to assist with marketing and maintaining volunteer project and fundraising. Application form:http://www.santepheap.org/uploads/volunteer/CCHP%20-%20Volunteer%20Application%20Form.pdf Costs: ''' SELF HELP COMMUNITY CENTREhttp://www.shcccambodia.org '''Focus: The Self Help Community Centre (SHCC) provides a safe environment for over 1000 disadvantaged children and young adults in the Kro Bei Riel Community, Siem Reap. The SHCC offers educational and vocational opportunities including English classes, Pre-school/early learning programmes, Social Work, Organic Farming, Arts and Crafts, Music classes, Computer Studies, Sports Education, Education on Hygiene, Nutrition and Environmental Issues. The SHCC are leaders in providing sustainable and developmental changes that will benefit the future self-sufficiency of the community through educating the younger generation. Skills: Generalist and specialist (teaching, social work, business, IT support, creative arts, music, sports, organic farming and administration). Intake status: Minimum: 2-3 months. Application form:http://www.shcccambodia.org/get-involved/ Costs: Nil Accommodation: Discount guesthouse available or own arrangements. Locality: Kro Bei Riel Commune, Puok District, Siem Reap Town Contact: email: contact@shcccambodia.org tel: 063 614 999 'THE SMILING HEARTS ASSOCIATION FOR CHILDRENhttp://www.shac-smilinghearts.org/' Focus: The Smiling Hearts Association for Children aims to give Cambodian children hope for the future.They strive to give orphan children, street children and children with HIV a sense of belonging to a family environment, stability, and a chance to enjoy a childhood free of misery. They plan to give these children a good education, health care and a safe environment. Skills: Generalist (Good proficiency in English) Intake status: Open (no minimum stay) Costs: Nil Accommodation: Own arrangements. Locality: Watsway Village, Salakomreak Commune, Siem Reap Town Contact: email: shac.smilinghearts@yahoo.com tel: 012 248 340 Category:Volunteer Cambodia